Song Fic One-Shots
by Lister4eva
Summary: I got the inspiration from some songs for one-shots so here goes, i hope you like them, could include, Rogan, Literrati, JaveJunkie, Trory and many more... xx Highest Rating Just in Case
1. Chapter 1 - Rogan

**Author's Note - Hey Guys, People who are following me I am very sorry but i have been told off for having Lyrics in my Fan Fiction. I have removed the lyrics but there will be a note left on the Fic to tell readers which song I listened to which helped inspire the different chapters.**

* * *

**Hey Lovely Readers, Please look up _Professor Green - I Need You (Tonight)_ when reading this chapter.**

* * *

AU - Where Rory begins to play Logan at his own game and begins ignoring him when he calls and when she sees him, after Finn's Birthday Party.

* * *

Logan wandered around the party that Finn had organised in their Yale dorm, he was thinking about what Rory had said at Finn's Birthday Party and couldn't get it out of his head, sitting down in a empty seat he started thinking about that night just as someone changed the track that was playing.

"I'm not jealous, she has a big ego if she thinks I'm jealous of seeing her with Robert, he is a jerk, I just wanted to make sure she knew that, plus she has been the one that has been ignoring me since, is she trying to make me chase her? I don't think so!" Logan laughed to himself at the thought of him chasing a girl.

Logan took a sip of his drink and looked around him, he could see various girls trying to get his attention, all of them Brassy Blondes who were hoping to be the one he would settle down and marry, or have the unfortunate luck of knocking up, much like his father had done, it wasn't hard to connect the dots when Honor was born 9 and a half months after they first met, sometimes he wondered if that was the reason his father was such an asshole, but he soon realized that is father didn't care about him so why should he care about Mitchum, shaking the dark feelings that were beginning to cloud his judgement he took himself back to the women in the room, he downed the rest of his drink when he realized that he wasn't about to find the woman he loved at this party, that's when it hit him he was looking for the woman he loved, he wasn't supposed to be in love, he was the king of bachelors, the player of Yale, he didn't have a "one", but every time he heard that term mentioned there was only one person that swam into his thoughts.

Rory Gilmore had pulled Logan in and wasn't going to let him go, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to either, she had got under his skin by being the only person that had never fawned over him because of his name or his wealth, when she had found out who he was she was more interested with asking questions about his Father, he didn't get it, she truly did not give a fuck about his money or status, she liked him for his messy blonde hair and his brains, and as he realised he loved her, it felt like a wave crashed over him, clearing his mind and his hearts of its doubts, he loved Rory Gilmore and he needed to prove it to her before it was too late.

Just as Logan had figured out a way to tell her how he felt, his cell began vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out and looking at the caller ID he wondered if she knew she was on his mind. He answered before it went to voicemail,

"Hey Ace"

"Hi"

"So I was thinking maybe I would come and see you this evening"

"Oh Logan, I don't know, I have a lot of studying to do"

"Rory I need to see you, I'm coming over" Logan put the phone down and stood up, hoping he didn't smell of alcohol too much he walked out the door, he began to walk faster in the crisp night air, Colin and Finn looked at each other both hoping that Logan had finally figured out his feelings.

Finally he arrived at her building, looking down at himself he suddenly felt self-conscious, what if she didn't feel the same way? he shook the thoughts from his head and before he chickened out he knocked on the door, it seemed like minutes passed before she opened the door, and he gulped when he saw her, she looked sleepy but gorgeous, he walked forward and pushed his lips to hers, sliding his hand to the back of her head, kissing her slowly and softly he hoped she would get the message and he wouldn't have to speak, no such luck when he pulled away and saw the confused look on her face.

"Hey Ace, can we talk" Logan began as he walked passed her and into her dorms common room, Rory instantly started dreading the conversation that was about to take place, this was going to hit her hard if he was done with her, he sat on the sofa and waited for her to join him, when she didn't he stood and pulled her to sit across from him on the couch and he sat on her coffee table, looking into her beautiful eyes he could see the fear in them, he hoped that would disappear when he had said his piece.

"Listen Rory, I need to tell you that you were right, at Finn's Birthday Party I was jealous and it wasn't because you were there with someone because I thought you shouldn't be dating other people whilst I was, it was because you were there with someone, I know that makes no sense but I mean I should have taken you to that party not Whitney and I should be the one taking you on dates and not as your no strings attached lover, but as your boyfriend and I know I haven't had a Girlfriend before but I really think that I can do this and I know that you are the girl for me and I..."

Rory watched as he rambled not really believing he was saying these things to her, she took one of her hands out of his hold and pinched her arm, and it hurt, so she must be awake, but her brain was telling her he couldn't be trusted as a boyfriend, he would get bored with her and cheat or leave her and it would hurt more than it would if he said he was done with her right now, she looked into his eyes and dint see anything but sincerity but she had t voice her worries,

"Logan, you can't be my boyfriend, you have a hundred girls on speed dial, you keep a spare bathrobe in the closet for overnight guests and you can't be my boyfriend"

Logan leaned forward and kissed her, running his tongue over her bottom lip he deepened it and again hoped that the kiss would convince her, but she pulled away,

"I know you can do that but..."

"If I say I can be your Boyfriend then I can, trust me Ace I love you and I never want to see you with another man again" Logan stopped when he realised what he had just confessed, she looked as shocked as he was,

"You... You love me?"

Logan took a deep breath and decided that he couldn't take it back now and he really didn't want,

"Yeah Rory, I love you"

"Logan I love you too" Rory pulled him into a kiss and they began to make out on the sofa, until Paris walked in and interrupted them.

* * *

**Lister4eva - Hey Guys, I love you all and please if you read this will you leave a review. I would like to know what you think and it makes me very happy when people review. I have had to make some minor changes to this chapter but oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2 - JavaJunkie

**Hey Lovely Readers, Please look up _Oasis - Wonderwall_ when reading this chapter.**

* * *

Lorelei sat in the gazebo, she liked to sit and watch as the world went by. She had a day off from the Inn and had decided that today she would just rest and relax and watch the town. Lorelei smiled as the person she hadn't spoken to in a while walked out of his diner and made his way to Doosey's, he clearly didn't know he was being watched, Lorelei missed the banter with Luke, but so much had happened she couldn't even step foot in the diner anymore, her Weston's coffee cup clutched firmly in her hand she laughed when he began shouting at Taylor, for one of his many transgressions.

Lorelei's smile turned sad, she knew she loved this man with all her heart and she knew what pain she had caused him, when she told him that she had slept with Christopher, she knew she had hurt him and at the time she didn't know whether she cared because she saw it as pay back for him pushing her out or that she really felt sorry for what she had done. Now she was sorry, now she knew she had messed up the one thing that was ever felt right, but now he didn't love her, he had realised what was wrong with her and why she would end up as a lonely old cat lady. But she still loved him. She had never stopped.

The one person that had ever helped her and actually looked after her. She had pushed him away. Even before they dated he looked after her, he used to fix things in her house and had helped Rory when she needed a grave digging for her caterpillar and when she had cut her knee when she had fallen over in front of the diner, he had sat her on the counter and washed her scraped knee and put her some plasters on. Lorelei realised in that moment she had lost her safety net, the wall she could lean on.

Lorelei began to cry softly, watching as Luke stormed back in to the diner and lost sight of him, she knew that it couldn't be fixed. After a short time she stood and made her way home, she was going to watch some silly old movies tonight and hopefully her mood would lift before she ended up in her bed crying. She wasn't that girl, she didn't fall apart.

* * *

**Lister4eva - Hey ****Guys, I love you all and please if you read this will you leave a review. I would like to know what you think and it makes me very happy when people review.**


End file.
